<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Not So Merry Christmas With the In-Law by Insanefangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327257">A Not So Merry Christmas With the In-Law</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl'>Insanefangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Mentions Of Rape, Castiel Behaves Like Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam Winchester Does Not Ship Dean Winchester/Castiel, Tattooed Castiel, brief mentions of drug use, they work things out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wants for Christmas this year is for his boyfriend and brother to get along. Neither man can get past their own prejudices and let their guards down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Not So Merry Christmas With the In-Law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warnings for rape and drug use</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel had a problem. A big problem. Specifically he had a six foot four problem.</p><p>He tried to stamp down, along with the snow on his DocMartens, the anger that rose inside just thinking of Sam Winchester. The self-centered, Prius driving, long haired, big headed, assbutt. A harsh breath escaped him in an exasperated sigh.  His fingers itched for a cigarette. </p><p>He was being a bit childish, he knew that. Sam and him had just never gotten along. Whenever they were forced to be in the same room the two men would spent the entire time making snide and or condescending comments paired with icy glares. </p><p>At first he had been worried that Sam‘s clear distaste for him meant the end of his relationship with Dean. Dean’s little brother meant everything to him. After two years of dating, he had accepted that the younger Winchester and him would never  see eye to eye on anything, except that they loved Dean. </p><p>Not that it was hard. Dean had a certain atmosphere around him that drew in men and women alike. His laugh was warm and bright and his smile lit up his gorgeous green eyes...</p><p>Castiel shook himself from his musing and ran a hand through his dark hair. He would grit his teeth and get through Christmas dinner with Dean’s family before coming home and cuddling with his boyfriend in front of their Christmas tree. Maybe Dean would indulge in sex for making Castiel spent the night with his brother. </p><p>Castiel made his way up the stairs of their house to their bedroom. He had finished putting the presents in the impala and was only waiting for Dean to finish cleaning up after the work related emergency at his up and coming auto-shop. A mom with a minivan full of kids was in desperate need of a new battery or something, Dean had a soft spot of kids and swooped in to be the knight in shining armor on his night off. </p><p>“Dean?” Castiel entered their bedroom to see his boyfriend on his hands and knees seemingly reaching for something underneath the dresser. </p><p>“Cas!” Dean went to stand quickly, only to hit his head on the opened dresser drawer above. </p><p>“If we don’t leave now, even Sam will beat us.” Castiel walked over to Dean who was rubbing at his sore head. “What were you looking for anyway?”</p><p>“Uh, a sock.” Dean quickly switched topics. “Actually I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.“</p><p>“Socks?” Castiel asked with a quirked eyebrow, but when Dean only gave him a half smile he dropped his teasing smirk. </p><p>“Could you try to get along with Sam this year?” Dean’s big green puppy dog eyes should be illegal. They were big and pleading, Dean talked about Sam’s damn puppy eyes, that Castiel had yet to see, but clearly it was a family trait to get people to do just about anything with a single look. </p><p>“Yes, of course.” Castiel promised, biting his lip against grumbling out a childish I will if he will. </p><p>Dean’s face broke into a smile, and he stroked a thumb over Castiel’s hip where his name was inked in the language of angels. Out of all of Castiel’s tattoos that one was his personal favorite. </p><p>“Thanks, and I already talked to Sammy.” Dean pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and Castiel deepened it, trying to draw on the confidence his boyfriend seemed to have in him. </p><p>Dean tangled his fingers into Castiel’s hair and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Castiel momentarily forgot about his difficult promise and the world entirely as pure Dean filled his senses. </p><p>“Hmm,” Dean hummed as he pulled away, leaving Castiel’s eyes fluttering. “We need to go, or Ellen will beat us with a spoon.”</p><p>“She doesn’t beat Sam when he’s late which-“ Castiel stopped himself, “is the last negative comment I’m going to make about Sam for the rest of the day.”</p><p>“Play nice and I’ll make it worth it.” Dean slapped his butt playfully before leaving the bedroom. </p><p>“Tease.” Castiel growled and followed Dean. </p><p>They drove the twenty minute drive to Bobby’s in relative silence. The only sound was Baby’s rumbling and Dean’s humming to the Christmas music Castiel had found on the radio. </p><p>“I love you.” Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips when they were parked in the driveway. </p><p>“I know.” Dean whispered cheekily before leaving the car. </p><p>They loaded their arms with gifts. Each one was wrapped perfectly  with Dean’s skillful hands and had “From Dean and Cas” scrawled on with sharpie. It made Castiel’s heart flutter everything he saw their names together, Dean would compare him to a crushing middle schooler. </p><p>Dean loved giving gifts to his loved ones. Castiel’s inner psychiatrist believed it was because his dad had never been able to afford gifts. Castiel’s and Dean were by no means rolling in money like his own family, but they were comfortable and Castiel would work 14  hour shifts before giving up that comfort. </p><p>“Merry Christmas!” Dean announced as he all but bounded into his adopted uncle’s house. </p><p>“Thank God!” Jo exclaimed in relief. “Dean, come stir this. I’ve been whisking for an hour and she’s still finding lumps.” </p><p>“You finish your job, Joana Beth.” Ellen scolded.</p><p>“Yeah, Joana Beth.” Dean mocked. </p><p>“Dean, come whisk the gravy.” Ellen brandished her wooden spoon menacingly. </p><p>“Son of a bitch.” Carefully, Dean set the presents under the little Christmas tree in the living room and accepted his fate. </p><p>Castiel followed Dean lead, setting the gifts down and following his boyfriend into the kitchen. Bobby was rolling out pie crust, his beard covered in flour, next to his wife of seven years who was mixing a salad together. </p><p>“Merry Christmas, idgits.” Bobby gruffed and Dean slapped him on the back in their manly, no feelings way. </p><p>Castiel gave Ellen a kiss on the cheek after Dean and was quickly assigned the task of folding Cool Whip into the orange fluff. </p><p>“Traitor.” Dean flicked the back of his neck. </p><p>“Be nice or I won’t let you lick the spoon.” Castiel smirked and dipped a finger into the Orange fluff mixture. </p><p>“Grubby fingers out.” Ellen slapped the back of Castiel’s hand lightly with her spoon. </p><p>They chatted lightly as they stirred and mixed. Castiel almost forgot his problem. It was easy when the kitchen was warm and Dean was drawing smiley faces with flour on the back of his neck. </p><p>The door slamming closed and with it so did Castiel’s genuine cheery mood. Dean face lit up. A pleading look sent Cas’ way hit him with the full force of his promise. </p><p>Starting now Castiel needed to get along with Sam Winchester. He had not been trained for this. Seeing Dean bright smile when he hugged his brother tightly made him want to try though. </p><p>Castiel plastered a hopefully friendly smile on his face and stuck his hand. Sam blinked once before plastering an equally forced smiled on his face and shook Castiel’s hand firmly. </p><p>“How was the flight?” Castiel asked pleasantly. </p><p>“Fine, traffic was awful though.” As always, Castiel added in his head but smiled and nodded in response of Sam’s pleasant comment. </p><p>They had their way to the kitchen and after greeting Sam, they piled the table with food. Everything was warm and homemade, nothing like what Castiel had grown up eating. </p><p>“Dean, how’s the auto shop?” Sam asked after swallowing his bite of salad. </p><p>“Good, winter’s always busy.” Dean smiled around a mouthful of potatoes. </p><p>“You looking at expanding one of these days?” Ellen asked. “You guys seem to be outgrowing your location.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Dean shrugged. “I don’t want to stretch too thin.” </p><p>“You should.” Sam encouraged. “Expansion is great for small businesses who can manage it. Think about it. I can help too.” </p><p>“Maybe.” Maybe Sam should stop sticking his nose in Dean’s business. </p><p>“Jo, you excited for BT?” Sam asked, thankfully switching topics. </p><p>“Yes! It’s going to be great...” Jo was off rattling about all the opportunities and the experiences she was looking forward to when she left for basic training for the marines in the summer. </p><p>“And-I’m not going to get my hopes too high.” Jo finished after a sharp look from her mother who was not as on board about her only child leaving for the marines. </p><p>“Well I except letters.” Sam closed the topic, noticing the slight awkwardness that had settled over the table. </p><p>“How’s the lawyering business, Sammy? Dealt with any serial killers yet?” Dean broke the thin layer of ice. </p><p>“No serial killers.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. </p><p>“Bummer, I know that’s the only reason you signed up for criminal law.” Dean grinned cheekily around his fork. </p><p>“It is not.” Sam kicked Dean under the table. “I wanted to help people.”</p><p>“Cause that’s what the legal system is for.” Castiel sarcastically grumbled softly. Apparently not softly enough, because Sam was glaring at him and Dean was looking at him with a pleading look.</p><p>“Right, and managing a gas station is-“ </p><p>“Bobby, you plan on getting rid of that old mustang?” Dean interrupted Sam’s icy retort. </p><p>Castiel hooked his leg around Dean’s in an attempt to apologize. Dean caught his eye and seemed to accept his apology because he didn’t pull away. </p><p>Castiel made an effort to keep his big mouth closed and tuning Sam out all together. He managed through the rest of dinner. Sam made a couple of more snide comments before following Castiel’s lead and ignoring him. </p><p>The table was cleared, the dishes washed, and the leftovers packed away. The family and Castiel found themselves in the living room in front of the tree. Dean dug out his Santa hat and passed out the gifts to everyone. </p><p>Dean and Castiel had shopped for the family’s gifts together. An apron for Bobby with the words BBQ Queen written on it that made Dean cackle every time he looked at it. A new large sauce pan for Ellen. A large duffle bag for Jo. Finally, a top 50 serial killers of all time book for Sam.</p><p> Castiel opened his gift from Sam with a forced smile. A wasp book. Again. He knew Sam knew he liked bees.  Castiel had honeycomb, flower, and bees tattooed up his arm. </p><p>“Thanks, Sam.” Castiel gritted out. This was why Castiel jumped on whatever present Dean got his brother. </p><p>”You don’t have that one, do you?” Sam asked with mock concern. </p><p>“Nope.” Castiel assured. “Thank you, Sam.” He smiled softly at Dean who was gushing to Bobby over the car  catalog Bobby had gotten Dean along with some new car polish. </p><p>“I’d hate to give you something you already have.” Sam didn’t drop the subject. </p><p>“It’s fine.” Castiel smiled tightly. </p><p>“Yeah? Because I know how you like to throw things away.” Really?</p><p>“Sam, drop it.” Dean just about growled next to him. </p><p>“I look forward to learning more about wasps no matter how insignificant their role is in the environment. Also I’d refrain from talking about things you don’t know anything about.”Castiel ignored Dean. “I’m sure that’s a difficult concept for you.”</p><p>“I read your file, Castiel.” Sam pushed. </p><p>“That little file isn’t going to tell you anything. Believe it or not, not everything you read it true. Especially a government file.” </p><p>“Yes well, anarchy doesn’t work, no matter what your hippy books tell you.” Sam was on his feet now, Castiel stood too as his anger grew. </p><p>“I’m not saying we should get rid of the government. How about we fix the crooked one we have.” </p><p>“Because you’re such an expert. Did you learn all about how our country works from your ivory tower?” Sam’s raised voice was full of spite. He could vaguely hear Dean and the others in the corner of his mind but everything was too red. </p><p>“You don’t know shit about my family.” Castiel shook off whoever was grabbing at his arm. “I’m sure this is a very hard concept to understand but you don’t know everything.” </p><p>“I know more then you, not that you’re much competition, but I guess that’s what happens when you throw away your chance at Oxford to work at a gas station. That was handed to you. Then you found out you had to work to actually get your degree and you dropped out.” Sam face was red and Castiel’s was most likely the same ugly shade. </p><p>“Ah yes let’s talk about your Stanford degree because no one here knows you got your law degree. While we’re at it let’s talk about wasps because that’s somethin-“</p><p> </p><p>Castiel was cut off by Dean slamming a small box on to the coffee table. A small velvet blue box sitting innocently on the table. </p><p>“I’m going for a drive.” Dean muttered and was out the door while everyone else in the room stood frozen. Looking back Castiel, was sure his heart had stopped. </p><p>“Dean!” By the time shock had worn off his boyfriend was half way out the door. </p><p>Castiel ran out on to the porch in his socks and navy blue long sleeve to see the tail lights of the impala leavin the driveway. The crushing weight of fear on his chest shattered into hopelessness. </p><p>Numb and shaking, Castiel sat on the porch steps and stuck a hand underneath to reach for the pack of cigarettes in a plastic bag he had hidden there that summer. He lit up  and tried to relish the feeling of smoke sand nicotine inside of him. It wasn’t as satisfying as he had fantasied about the minute Dean had gotten him to quit. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Castiel didn’t stir to the sound of the door opening and closing behind him. He did jump slightly when his boots and coat were thrown down next to him. The porch steps creaked in protest as another body was lowered on to them. </p><p>“It’s not cuff links or earrings?” Cas asked, surprised to hear his voice was steady. He was even more so surprised when it was Sam who answered him with a humorless snort. </p><p>“You don’t have pierced ears, and do you even own a suit?” Castiel pulled on the boots but couldn’t bring himself to put on the coat on top of it rested the velvet box. </p><p>“Fuck.” It felt good to say out loud.  “Fuck.” Castiel stomped out his stub and lit another one automatically. He saw Sam actually lick his lips at the pack. “You want one?”</p><p>“God, yes.” Sam gratefully took a cigarette and Castiel lit it for him. </p><p>“Cold turkey sucks.” Castiel huffed out. </p><p>“Yes it does.” Sam inspected toe of his boot.  “I went from heroin to cigarettes to nothing.”</p><p>“Pot.” Castiel offered. “When I dropped out of college I was hooked.”</p><p>“Why did you drop out?” Sam asked after a short while. Castiel offered him a other cigarette as the tall man stomped out the first. “You had perfect attendance, perfect grades, perfect extracurriculars. Then you just stopped.” </p><p>“It was just before midterms at my first year of Oxford. I was a political science and business major like everyone else in my family.” Castiel took a deep drag. “I was at some dumb party my roommate was throwing and I wasn’t a big partier but my roommate convinced me to participate. I ended up talking to this girl and she slipped something into my drink when I wasn’t watching... You’re a criminal lawyer Sam, you know what happened next.” </p><p>“Shit.” Sam hissed. Castiel inspected the burning embers at the edge of the cigarette before tapping them off. </p><p>“I woke up confused and disjointed in a strangers bed I pushed her away. She fell. I didn’t want her to hurt anyone like she did me so I asked my parents for a lawyer for what happened. They sat me down and told me my “story” wouldn’t look good for the family name. The family lawyer then proceeded to rattle off statistics and textbook definitions for a man reporting being raped by a woman.”</p><p>“They aren’t good.” Sam put together with a grimace. </p><p>“Yep so it all got swept under the rug. I wanted to switch majors, dropping political science for agriculture to avoid their world. My parents said no, all my trust funds and bank accounts were under their name until I graduated Oxford under their terms. I dropped out and well...I’ve never regretted it since.”</p><p>They were both silent for a long time. It was quiet inside the house. Castiel had a feeling the remaining occupants were having a difficult time waiting. </p><p>“Thank you for telling me.” Sam broke the silence after he started his third cigarette. “Truth is, Castiel, I was never going to like you.”</p><p>Castiel’s eyebrows shot up. Sam seemed to realize what he said and quickly carried on. </p><p>“Dean’s first actual relationship with a guy...it was fucked up. They were living together and I thought they were fine. A year and a half they were together. A year and a half too long. We had plans for me to come over to dinner and I got there a little later then expected. </p><p>“I should have seen it..” Sam rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. “I got there and Michael had Dean up against the fridge with his hand over Dean’s throat. He was just saying shit things, basically exploiting every insecurity Dean has.” </p><p>Castiel felt a fire ignite in his gut at the thought of someone hurting Dean. It must have shown on his face because Sam’s eyes softened. </p><p>“Dean had to pull me off of him and Michael sewed me for assault. At the end it was fine. I did some digging and realized he hadn’t been paying his taxes and blackmailed him. I couldn’t put Dean through a court case. </p><p>“Looking back I should have noticed something was wrong. Dean was going out less, smiling less, drinking more. He had lost weight and he never had too much to loose to begin with...” </p><p>“It’s not your fault, Sam. Dean is a master when it comes to hiding his pain.” </p><p>“Yeah. I know it. You came around and all I saw was, that you were a guy first of all, then the tattoos and combat boots. It was an awful use of stereotyping and I’m sorry. I’ve never seen Dean as happy as he is with you.”</p><p>“When I was going to first meet you I was expecting a clumsy kid, but you were this looming lawyer. When I realized you didn’t like me for seemingly no reason, I let my childish anger about my past latch on to you. I’m sorry too.” </p><p>They shared awkward smiles before staring out into the cold Christmas night. Smoke mixed with their own breath swirling in their faces. It was beginning to snow. The weight of the reality of the situation settled. </p><p>“I’ve lost him.” Castiel whispered thickly, the words laced with utter defeat. </p><p>“No you haven’t. Dean doesn’t give up on people.” Sam declared with such unwavering confidence it made Castiel want to believe him. “He didn’t give up on me when he found me passed out on his couch with a needle in my arm and he’s not going to give up on you now. He’ll come back, we’ll apologize, and it’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Okay.” Castiel whispered because he was tired of arguing. </p><p>They sat out there until the impala crawled back into the driveway. Through the glass Castiel could see Dean’s eyes were red and his knuckles were equally red and cracked. He tried to project his love and apologies with his eyes but Dean just looked tired. </p><p>Sam and Castiel stood. The velvet box sat like an anvil in Castiel’s loose fist. He didn’t know what he was going to do if he lost Dean. </p><p>“Do you want to...” Castiel offered Sam, gesturing to the car where Dean still sat. </p><p>“Umm, yeah. If that’s okay.” Sam looked weary but Castiel figured the  younger Winchester was just as anxious to patch things up with Dean. The confidence Sam held might help Dean forgive them -him. </p><p>“Please.” </p><p>Castiel stood back with his head down. He and Sam had both snuffed out the cigarettes when the impala had came crawling into the driveway. Now he wished his hands had something to do besides fiddling with the little box. He settled for shoving his hands along with the box in his jean pockets. </p><p>Castiel glanced over to the brothers and saw them hugging before coming over to him. He removed his hands from his pockets and wiped the sudden sweat on to his pants. </p><p>Sam slapped his shoulder and with a reassuring smile, he disappeared inside. Castiel finally brought his eyes to meet Dean’s. Within those deep lush fields he didn’t find any anger or tiredness that had been there before. </p><p>“Dean, I-“ Castiel pulled the box out of his pocket and fiddled with it.</p><p>“I know, Cas, it’s okay.” Dean gave him that adorable lopsided smile of his. </p><p>“No it’s not. I’m so sorry. I was acting like a bratty kid.” Castiel dropped down to one knee and raised the box upwards. “Dean Winchester, I hope I didn’t mess this up, but I love you and you make me so happy. These last two years you have showed me love, family, Star Wars, and Dr Sexy. I would be honored if-“</p><p>“Yes.” Dean had tears in his eyes and the brightest smile on his face. </p><p>“You didn’t let me finish my big speech.” Cas laughed realizing that he was crying too. </p><p>“Screw your speech. Yes yes yes.” Dean dropped down in front of Castiel and grabbed the box from him. </p><p>Dean went to put the ring on his own finger before laughing. He then slipped the ring on Cas’ finger. It was a simple silver band and it fit perfectly. </p><p>“I love you. I love you. And I love your family.” Castiel tackled Dean into the snowy gravel driveway. He peppered kisses on to the other man’s face. </p><p>Instead of answering Dean captured Castiel’s lips with his own. They just laid there trading kisses in the cold snow. </p><p>“You idgits are going to catch a cold!” Bobby shouted from the doorway where Sam, Jo, and Ellen also stood smiling. </p><p>“I love you.” Dean whispered before taking Castiel’s ringed hand and standing. </p><p>“Welcome to the family, brother.” Sam hugged Castiel and it was awkward but Castiel hugged back for a second before pulling away. </p><p>Over the next few years Castiel and Sam would slowly start to become best friends. Their encounters always had sassy comments but for the most part they got along. </p><p>Every Christmas night Castiel and Sam would sneak outside to have a cigarette. Sometimes they would chat, other times they would just sit in a compatible silence.</p><p>That’s what family was. No matter if it was blood or love or both holding you together, family is going to be there for you. You may not love their company all the time, but just like Castiel proclaimed in front of thirty people, true family didn’t give up on each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>